


Fics I'll never finish: Nº 3

by Azuro1122



Series: Fics I'll never finish [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: This is part of a series of stories I'm 97% sure I'll never write more for.Some are rough drafts, some are actual wips, a couple are just vague ideas of the plot and world of the story.Maybe someday I'll pick them up again but for now this is all anyone's getting...
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Fics I'll never finish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186961
Kudos: 3





	Fics I'll never finish: Nº 3

“Wanna watch something?” Kyle stretched himself a bit and pinched one of Eric's nipples. 

“Stahp that ish you don't want to fuck again” the large brunet replied with his mouth full of the chocolate bar he was munching on. 

Kyle snickered but moved his hand down to caress Eric's belly instead, something he would have never imagined to be doing just a couple of years ago, even less that he would like it so much “Nah i’m fine. Three times is enough for a day” 

Eric scoffed smiling and offered some chocolate to Kyle, it was sugar free so the redhead took a bite directly from Eric's hand and the chubby boy smiled wider “What do you have in mind?”

Kyle shrugged watching his hand go all around the massive gut of his lover, inching dangerously close to Eric's groin each time “Something short maybe. I don't need to get hooked up again into a spiral of twenty odd seasons…”

The husky teen grabbed Kyle's hand and moved it away from his lower body before the teasing would actually turn him on since it looked like Kyle already had had enough for their day together and Eric didn't want having to jack off in the bathroom before going to sleep. For some reason and even after all they had done to each other Kyle didn't allow Eric to jack off in his presence, unless they were both into it of course “Okay, there's a couple of new shows on Netflix. Wanna try one of those?”

“Sure” Kyle nodded, his initial bother at Eric removing his hand off him turned into a smile when the brunet instead kissed it softly. Eric could still be an insufferable asshole out there but when they were together in bed he sometimes showed a tenderness and softness that Kyle loved “Pass me the remote dude”

Eric looked around himself and shrugged “I have no idea where it is. Probably fell while we were fucking or something”

Kyle rolled his eyes before rolling himself on the bed to reach down onto the floor in search for the remote. It was nowhere to be seen so Kyle huffed annoyed and moved further to reach under the bed with his arm. He grabbed one of Eric's sneakers which he sent flying off to the other side of the room, scrunched his nose when he touched something slimy that thankfully was just the bottle of lube and not a discarded condom and then Kyle touched something that felt like cloth. Thinking it would be just a tshirt or something the ginger pulled it out to see that he was grabbing what looked like a pair of incredibly thin briefs of a bright purple color with a leopard pattern all over it “What the fuck is this?” Kyle asked chuckling a bit and slapped Eric with the garment “Don't tell me it's yours because this thing wouldn't even fit one of your thighs”

Eric looked at the briefs and scoffed “Kenny must have left it yesterday… He has a whole drawer full of that kind of underwear” The fat boy rolled his eyes “And then people wonder why he’s so poor…”

Kyle made a disgusted grimace and tossed the offending underwear to Eric's face “Ugh… Dude, you could clean up your room. At least the days when I stay”

The heavy brunet let the briefs fall to the floor again and rolled his eyes “Fuck off Kyle. My room is clean. I just overlooked this thing. You're such a drama queen…”

Kyle huffed and went to search the remote again, finally finding it and returning to Eric's side “I guess it wasn't filthy or anything at least…” The red head looked away from Eric and sighed turning the TV on. 

Eric observed him surfing the catalog with a small frown “Does it bother you?”

“What?” Kyle asked, still browsing through the series. 

“Having found that” 

Somehow Eric's tone stirred something in Kyle and made him look at the bigger boy. Eric was looking at him with a blank expression and Kyle shrugged “I mean, at least it wasn't a used condom or something…”

Eric shook his head “Not the underwear in itself. That it was Kenny's. Does that bother you?” Kyle scoffed and looked back to the TV “Kyle…” Now there was a more menacing tone in Eric's Words. 

The red head groaned and let go of the remote “I’m not… it's not that Okay?” Eric raised an eyebrow looking skeptically at him which infuriated Kyle even more “Fine! Yes! It does… A little…” 

“But you were the one who even set the way we were gonna decide each one’s days and stuff…” Eric began but was interrupted by an exasperated Kyle. 

“I know! I know that and we all agreed to this and…” He was agitated now and rolled his eyes “Look, I don't want to talk about this now Okay? I don't want our day together to be ruined” Kyle turned to the TV again and sighed. 

Ever since Eric had told them that he wanted to fool around with all of them things had changed a lot for everyone. The thing was that neither Kyle, Stan or Kenny wanted to be with each other so they came to an agreement that could make them all happy. The deal was simple: every week each one of them had a whole day they could spend with Eric alone doing whatever they wanted. Which pretty much always involved lots of sex since Eric's main interest had always been that one towards his friends, or at least that's what he’d told them. 

The system Kyle devised let them each enjoy either a friday, saturday or sunday with the fat boy and they all rotated which one every week. That way Eric had all the sex, fun and attention he wanted and the others too sated their needs. Each had their own motives to be with Eric, be it that hanging out and doing everything a couple would do but under the disguise of just being friends like Stan did with his not so covert dates that he always swore were just some quality time with a friend and that always ended up with him and Eric fucking each others brains out. Or Kyle's fulfilling of a need, going back to Eric's bed and arms after every attempt at getting a boyfriend, each failed harder than the last. For Kenny the thing was way simpler. Ever since they hit puberty he had never been subtle about his desire for Eric's body. They were the most outspoken of the four, even sometimes kissing in public and not minding that other people could know they were at least fuckbuddies. 

Perhaps that was what bothered Kyle the most. How carefree Eric and Kenny looked together. They both insisted in that there was nothing more than just the sex and being great friends but Kyle wouldn't be the only one to think that it wasn't just that between them. 

“This one? It looks interesting'' Kyle finally settled with a show and looked to the side hoping Eric would just agree to lay their previous discussion in favor of just enjoying what remained of their weekly alone time together. The brunet just shrugged and nodded slightly though and Kyle had to contain another sigh before concentrating on the show. The first episode went away and Kyle felt a bit more relaxed, snuggling onto Eric while watching something always had that effect on him “That was good huh? Want to watch the next one?”

“Whatever…” Eric half grumbled still looking at the screen.

And just like that all the relaxation disappeared from Kyle's body, replaced with concern and annoyance “What now?” the large brunet remained silent and Kyle huffed “Eric I… “

“I thought we had made progress” Eric cut him out “You and me. And also the four of us as a group. Or do you wanna get back at how we were last year?”

_ Pretty in accordance with the last South Park special, this story finds us with the group disbanded, or at least very flimsily held together by the boy's need to be with Eric. Even though I started writing this about a couple years ago... _

_ The setting was simple: The M4 had been on rocky grounds for a while already regarding their frindship and it all got much worse when Eric declared he wanted to start having sex with them. Jealousy, arguments and one huge fight saw the boys completely separated for good and it took Eric an entire year to at least get them on talking grounds with each other after he made them agree to share him. So each one of the guys got their weekly day with Eric, though it wouldn't be so easy for any of them. _

_ The idea of the fic was to have at least one chapter for each pairing with some sex scenes intertwinned with more fuffly ones and finally start weaving them all together once more at the insistence of Eric. There would have been some drama though in a more calmed and introspective way where the main focus would have been the boy's feelings and how they had to deal with their insecurities and fears. _

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
